sprucia_and_gillifandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Commences
The Adventure Commences is the 1st episode of the series Sprucia and Gilli on season 1 aired in February 2022. Synopsis The Salvaje family go on their first journey to visit Petallia. Plot It starts in the forest where there was a treehouse, the family are known to be humanoid felines called "Katroids" and they're the Salvaje family, from the village called Kameeraska. Harold and Lydia are packing their stuff to go on their first adventure, Lydia calls their daughters Sprucia and Gilli to get ready to go. The wild feral sisters sneak up to their parents and roars at them, but that didn't scare them. Mango, their little katten rides with them on Lark the grimbeast to leave. The Salvajes travel through the woods safely and finds a place to sleep. In the morning, they continued exploring and sees a kingdom from the view. The Wilds started going to the kingdom, on their way there, there are two guards blocking the gate. Harold tells them they're travelers and asks them can they come in. The guards let them in, including Lark and Mango. Inside the kingdom, Sprucia and Gilli looks at everyone, feeling nervous, shy, and different from them like their parents. The Salvajes encounter and greets the Lexington family King Ernest III and Queen Yvette, with their three children. Sprucia and Gilli hops off Lark, looks at the royal children, and walks towards them (as the sisters are becoming in love with the princes). The princes introduce themselves to Sprucia and Gilli, their names are Prince Charles, Prince Arthur, and Princess Bridget. Ernest and Yvette takes the Salvajes (and eventually Lark and Mango) for a tour around Petallia and their castle, and meeting the castle workers of Kenworth, Evelyn, Dr. Reginald, Nurse Rosemary, Percy, Marguerite, and Professor Reuben. After all that tour, it was dinner in the castle. The Salvajes eat with the Lexingtons and the workers in the castle as Sprucia and Gilli begins eating their food ravenously when everyone looked at them concerned, and the brothers stopped. Harold and Lydia apologizes everyone about the sisters' meal devouring routine, and tells them they like food. Sprucia is various to vegetables and meat, and Gilli is various to sweets and pies (mostly key lime). A guard comes in and alerts everyone that there are monsters attacking people and stealing properties. Everyone goes outside to the plaza, and there was their archnemesis name Lord Draven sending his henchmen to kidnap everyone and steal what they can. Sprucia and Gilli goes to stop the henchmen as they use their own powers and puts them in traps and puts all of the properties where they belong. Draven sees his henchman all trapped and makes an attempt to flee out of the plaza of the kingdom in panic, Sprucia and Gilli corner him. But Draven fled by using a magic orb to escape. Ernest calls the guards and they Draven's henchmen to put them in the dungeon. After that mayhem, the king makes Sprucia and Gilli the bravest heroic sisters for Petallia and everyone cheered, including Harold and Lydia. At the Salvajes treefort, the Salvajes celebrated Sprucia and Gilli's victory. Grandma Salvaje comes in with Charlie and they all had fun. Characters Main Characters * Sprucia Salvaje * Gilli Salvaje * Prince Charles * Prince Arthur Major/Minor Characters * Harold Salvaje * Lydia Salvaje * King Ernest III * Queen Yvette * Princess Bridget * Lord Draven * Iris * Cyrus * Mango * Lark * Grandma Salvaje * Charlie * Kenworth * Evelyn * Jacob * Dr. Reginald * Nurse Rosemary * Percy * Marguerite * Professor Reuben * Grandpa Salvaje (picture and mentioned) Gallery TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes